


Responsibility

by Styfas



Category: Good Guys (TV 2010)
Genre: M/M, Rated Mature for the mention of sex having happened.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:28:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24990805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Styfas/pseuds/Styfas
Summary: Julius accidentally sees something he never expected to see -  and now he needs to make a decision.
Relationships: Jack Bailey/Dan Stark





	Responsibility

**Author's Note:**

> The characters of Julius Grant, Dan Stark, Jack Bailey, and Liz Traynor do not belong to me. They belong to Matt Nix, the creator, and to the many writers of The Good Guys, to the actors and actress who brought the characters "to life" on screen, and to the FOX Network. No copyright infringement is intended, and there is absolutely no profit being made from this little work of fiction.

Julius Grant has just seen Dan Stark and Jack Bailey in his bar’s stockroom. Not an unusual occurrence in itself; the duo had often gone there for strategizing.

The difference is that this time Julius has seen them naked, and engaged in a sexual act. 

Thankfully, he thinks, neither Dan nor Jack knows that they had been inadvertently spied upon.

But the more Julius thinks on it, the more conflicted he becomes.

If he tells Liz Traynor about this, it will be all over between her and Jack. And he knows he really ought to tell her, because what woman would ever consent to letting her man screw around with another _guy?_

But then the truth would eventually come out to Dan and Jack that _he_ had revealed all. 

_Once a Snitch, always a Snitch_ , as Dan Stark continually reminds him.

But can he snitch on Dan Stark?

Yes, he decides.

Julius once took a bullet for Dan. And he figures Dan _still_ owes him for that. 

Sure, Dan will be pissed. So will Jack. Liz, too. But Julius knows that he’ll actually be doing everyone – including himself – a favor.

Besides, it’s his responsibility. _Once a Snitch, always a Snitch_. 


End file.
